Attaque Mortelle
by PititeVampire
Summary: En pleine nuit, Harry, Ron et Hermione se font attaquer par les plus ignobles créatures vivantes sur Terre. OS


Aucun bruit ne troublait le calme de la nuit. La lune brillait haut dans le ciel étoilé, éclairant le chemin aux innombrables animaux nocturnes qui sortaient une fois le jour tombé pour se nourrir. Harry, Ron, et Hermione, eux, dormaient paisiblement chacun de leur coté. Ils avaient passé une magnifique journée, palpitante et bien remplie, si bien qu'ils étaient tombés exténués sur leur lit. Ils étaient heureux. Malheureusement, cela n'allait pas durer. Les trois amis ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient devenus les proies des plus viles, des plus horribles, des plus vicieuses créatures au monde. Tapies dans l'ombre, elles ne guettaient qu'une ouverture pour frapper.

Soudain, un hurlement effroyable déchira les ténèbres. Harry et Ron se réveillèrent en sursaut.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? balbutia le rouquin, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

_ Ça venait de la chambre d'Hermione ! répondit son meilleur ami en se levant d'un bond.

Les deux garçons saisirent leur baguette magique, et se précipitèrent en courant dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci gesticulait dans tous les sens en donnant des coups à ses assaillants. Devant la taille des ennemis, Harry et Ron restèrent bouche-bée. Comment vaincre de tels monstres ? C'était impossible. Dumbledore, Voldemort, l'Ordre du Phénix, les mangemorts et l'AD réunis ne pourraient les vaincre sans de nombreuses pertes. La peur les submergea un court instant.

_ Ne restez pas plantés là ! gémit Hermione en protégeant son visage à l'aide de ses mains. Aidez-moi !

Harry, prenant son courage à deux mains, pénétra dans la pièce, saisit rapidement son amie par le bras et l'entraina au dehors. Guidé par Ron, ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas assez rapides, et les créatures n'avaient aucun mal à les rattraper.

_ Mais d'où viennent-t-ils ? s'écria Harry en leur jetant un sort qu'elles évitèrent habilement.

_ Du lac ! répondit Hermione.

Elles se jetèrent voracement sur eux, les faisant tomber à terre.

_ Laissez-nous ! cria Ron en se retournant brusquement sur le dos pour faire face au danger.

Près de lui, Harry essayait en vain d'aider Hermione, malgré les attaques répétées sur sa personne. Le sang commença à couler de leur blessures, cela ne rendant que plus folles ces créatures maléfiques. Encore quelques minutes comme ça et ils allaient sombrer sous leur nombre. Ils étaient des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers ! Ils en sortaient de partout et chaque geste désespéré pour s'en débarrasser ne les faisaient reculer que provisoirement.

_ Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie !

_ Calme toi Ron, on va trouver un moyen de les vaincre. Hermione, toi qui es la plus intelligente, dis nous que tu as un sortilège !

La jeune fille regarda ses amis dans les yeux, mais ne répondit pas.

_ Hermione ! Ils en arrivent de plus en plus !

Ils se relevèrent et reprirent leur course folle en s'engouffrant dans la forêt. Par malheur, le pied Ron buta contre une pierre et il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Il eut une grimace de douleur en essayant de s'appuyer sur sa cheville. Harry stoppa Hermione, qui ne l'avait pas vu.

_ On ne peut pas le laisser ! Il faut aller le chercher !

Il fit demi-tour et aida rapidement à se remettre debout. Le soutenant, il repartit. Mais Ron les ralentissait beaucoup trop, et les ennemis eurent une nouvelle fois l'opportunité de les atteindre. Harry se mit à jeter des sortilèges au hasard, espérant toucher les monstres diaboliques. Néanmoins, aucun d'eux n'atteignait les cibles et faisaient exploser les arbres qui les entouraient. Son meilleur ami l'imita sans plus de succès. Hermione, recroquevillée en position fœtal, perdait beaucoup de sang, les créatures belliqueuses s'acharnant de plus en plus sur elle.

Pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, ils luttèrent, malgré leur désavantage évident. Ce ne fut que lorsque les premières lueurs du jour pointèrent que les créatures de cauchemars se retirèrent dans l'obscurité des bois. Gisant lamentablement à terre, les adolescents purent enfin respirer. Ils n'avaient survécu que par miracle. Hermione se releva la première et observa avec dégout ses blessures sanglantes.

_ C'est fini, ils sont partis...

Harry, lui aussi mal en point, eu du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, qui le faisait atrocement souffrir.

_ Mais pour combien de temps ?

Ron, se contenta n'essaya même pas de de se mettre debout. Sa cheville douloureuse le tiraillait affreusement. Il darda Hermione du regard.

_ Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! lui reprocha-t-il.

_ Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu savoir ce qu'il allait arriver ! répliqua l'autre.

_ Elle a raison, Ron, répondit plus calmement Harry, personne n'aurait pu prévoir cette attaque. Nous étions sur leur territoire.

_ C'est elle qui nous a amené ici !

_ Je ne savais pas ! Tout c'était bien passé avant !

_ Jamais plus je ne t'écouterai, tu …

_ Ron, essaya de le couper son meilleur ami.

Mais l'autre le fusilla du regard. La colère qu'il lut dans ses yeux noisettes l'obligea à se taire.

_ Tu as été touché aussi ! Comment peux-tu la défendre ?!

_ Mais...

_ C'est décidé, décréta-t-il, d'un ton sérieux particulièrement effrayant, jamais plus je ne ferais de camping ! Y'EN A MARRE DE CES FICHUS MOUSTIQUES !


End file.
